Talk:Aladdin world/@comment-50.5.228.180-20170726140935
Ok I'm going to be honest I've stated several times how much I hate the disney straight to tv series, save for the Aladdin series, the little mermaid series, and maybe tarzan series, but most of the others are a slap in the face of the original the emperor's new school, Hercules, jake and the neverland pirates and tangled, either a slap in the face of the spirit of the original movie or slap in the face of the canon, issati, the contanoaty of the movies and I never liked them and when this said that Aladdin and Hercules are a shared that I always considered Hercules as a horrible tv show I thought " oh my god are we going to make this a thing?" I mean really? And to be honest this was my last straw with me and i still think disney war is going to be amazing but i thought for the longest time " really guys?!" But lets be honest the series do kind of suck, I mean Disney's perspective not disney war perspective, but just the sheer fact that disney even made these tv series and straight to DVD sequels, it just doesn't make sense at all I mean 3 of them worked just 3 the little mermaid is a prequel at the time when the series came out they did not have any little mermaid prequels they made a movie I guess. And the whole thing is ok that doesn't really interfere with a lot of the canonisity because it shows that " ok she has not met erik in this series, she is..." its essentially for the most part what I mean is they never really clashed with the contanodity and even Aladdin, aladdin is set between the return of jafar and the king of thiefs and if you look at it that makes sense jafar is dead in that series, Aladdin and Jasmine are together but they are not married yet it never interferes with the canonisity and Tarzan the reason is show gets weard with the lost citys, gorillas with healing powers and dinosaurs living in the center of the earth is because tarzan is based off of a book if you make a films based on a book you need to keep making them or turn them into tv series. But yet then you get the stupid ones like emperor's new school, Hercules, and jake and the neverland pirates that are like I said either a slap in the face of the spirit of the original or contradict movies for jake and the neverlan pirates for example, THEY HAVE COUNTLESS PIRATES AND COUNTLESS ISLANDS IN NEVERLAND! Pirates with there own pirate ships, they have Japanese pirares, genie pirates, ghost pirates, pirate princesses, then you have sea witches, king Neptune and mythology beasts and I'm thinking " oh for the love of god" I , ean the entire point of all different versions of peter pan is that there is only 1 just ONE flipping island there are no other islands or anything else because neverland is only 1 tiny island populated with man-eating crocs, homocidal pirates, and problematic indian stereotypes, and that describes how awful neverland is, and its even populated with mermaids and fairys. There's even a section called cannibal cove HERE! Peter pan is a guardian of neverland he makes sure that no one gets killed on that island and never grows up, he takes wendy and her brothers to neverland and they rock out: they fight captain hook, exchange thimbles as kisses, clap to keep tinkerbell from certain death- all that jazz. It might sound like fun and games but when it comes to captain hook and his pirates, peter pan means business; in fact, there was this one time when peter pan cut off captain hook's hand and fed it toa ccrocodile. Now there in lies the problem. Jake and his gang are pirates, peter pan is the anti-pirate! These guys can not hang out. I know I know jake and his friends are good pirates, but no matter what kind of pirates they are, it doesn't matter, peter pan hangs out with the lost boys and fights pirates he doesn't chill with them! And yes I know the good pirates fight the bad pirates, but I think a " the enemy of my enemy is my friend", concept might be a little too complicated for Disney JR. And I hated for what they did to captain hook, who is the captain of the jolly roger, in the original peter pan, hoom is the racist, evil dreamworld version of wendy's father. In the show, he's basically a defanged comic sidekick. It was so stupid and idiotic and I hated it, I hated it so much it was a slap in the face of peter pan and even the other ones are just incredible stupid like Hercules and the emperor's new groove did the exact same thing they did the whole " hey it's your favorite characters but in high school" and it's like what!? That doesn't make any sense with emperor's new school is like its like... I didn't know he was a teenager in the movie, I thought he was an adult, I thought he was the same age as pacha the other guy who had a family, and yet suddenly " wait a minute your telling me he's a kid? He's a high school aged kid?" But why the heck is he rulling the empire? Where are his parents? And with Hercules another stupid thing " why the heck are you going to a high school? your in ancient Greece there should not be high schools " and then even worst than that the whole thing about Hercules is that he trains to become a hero and in the series what do you know, he's a hero, he saves the day from things while training to be a hero. And even in their when Hades inroduced himself to Hercules in the movie Hercules has no idea who he is, he doesn't know he's a villain, he doesn't know know that this is a guy who's going against his father, he doesn't know anything about Hades and that's the reason why he makes a deal with him to save meg's life. But in the tv series he faces off against Hades by how many times you can possibly count. I'm sorry if I've been rambling for a longest time but seriously can we all just stop and acknowledge the dame fact that the disney tv spinoff serie suck................. I don't even know what to say now, I'm sorry my anger uoon these series has been unleashed so I'm going to use this word of what the nostalgia critic used as a joke ridiculfuckus yea these series are ridiculfuckus so there you have it.